Nighty Nightmares
by WarioMan3K
Summary: It's been five months since the Game Central Station in Diamond City was saved from the clutches of Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers. However, after their defeat, the villainous Bombermen devise a plot to use an invention designed to give Ralph and friends some of the worst nightmares imaginable. ONE-SHOT FIC; NOT PART OF MY "DIAMOND CITY CHRONICLES" SERIES TIMELINE.


A couple nights ago I thought about doing a _Wreck-It Ralph_ short fic based on one episode of the 80s _Pac-Man_ cartoon I watched for the heck of it (and nostalgic purposes since I remember watching some episodes back then). Obviously, I needed to take a slightly different approach, but I can manage as usual. Other than that, enjoy this follow-up to my WarioWare/Wreck-It Ralph crossover fic - WarioWare: Arcade Mania! - which I probably recommend reading first if you haven't already, but hey, it's your call.

Speaking of which, this fic contains a bit of Rancis/Candlehead in a sweet (no pun intended), normal manner. Personally, though, I'm okay with Vanellope/Rancis as well.

EDIT: When I first wrote this short fic two months ago, I originally listed _Tekken 5_ as one of the available arcade games at Diamond Arcade World instead of _Tekken 6_, which I thought from what I looked up online was released only in Japan. It is obviously common that fighting games today, for the most part, tend to be in Japanese arcades only, such as the recent _King of Fighters_ installments (whilst ported to home consoles worldwide). In a nutshell, until I found out tonight that an updated version of _Tekken 6_ came out in the arcades worldwide with its subtitle "Bloodlines Rebellion", I simply assumed it to be restricted to its country of origin because when it comes to arcade franchises that sport a good number of sequels, I usually look for the latest installment(s) to have been released worldwide in real life before adding them to my aforementioned fan-made list. Therefore, I have replaced _Tekken 5_ with _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion_.

**DISCLAIMER: Wreck-It Ralph is a property of Disney; Bomberman belongs to Hudson Soft in spite of the company being absorbed unto Konami - who owns Contra as we speak - ever since March 2012; WarioWare Inc. and Punch-Out are owned by Nintendo; Final Fantasy is a property of Square-Enix; and Nickelodeon owns the rights to Dora the Explorer. The arcade games mentioned in this fic are properties of their respective owners, in addition to the songs "used" as well. What I do own myself are the following OCs: Phoebe (9-Volt's best friend and "Player 3"), Arctic Bomber, Blaze Bomber, Billy and Sid (Wario's fraternity brothers; no relation to the male counterparts of Poison and Roxy from the SNES and GBA versions of _Final Fight_), the Hate Bombers (Sniper Bomber and Axe Bomber), and last but not least, Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers.**

* * *

><p>-Nighty Nightmares-<p>

[Overworld BGM: Blue Resort (Bomberman 64)]

Over five months have passed since Wario, Arctic Bomber, and Blaze Bomber helped the heroes of Game Central Station repel the notorious Purple Basilisk and the Chaotic Bombers, making Blaze's Diamond Arcade World safe once more in Diamond City. In the meantime, the Nintendo Wii U had been released to the masses along with some of its launch titles (including _Game & Wario_). Despite its weak sales in comparison to Nintendo's previous consoles, especially regarding the Wii U Gamepad, people believed the Wii U could still stand tall amongst other HD gaming consoles (even the upcoming PlayStation 4 and X-Box One). Elsewhere, Blaze Bomber and Penny Crygor had used some of WarioWare's profits to expand Diamond Arcade World's size in order to bring in a couple more arcade games they ordered last month. In addition to having ordered six games, they also modified their list of arcade games available, this time in yearly order with the exception of the three games that originated at Litwak's Arcade.

**THE CLASSIC 80s**  
>Fix-It Felix Jr. - TobiKomi; 1982<br>Pac-Man - Namco; 1980  
>Galaga - Namco; 1981<br>Frogger - Konami; 1981  
>Tron - Midway; 1982<br>Tapper - Midway; 1983  
>Track &amp; Field - Konami; 1983<br>_Space Harrier - Sega; 1985_  
><em>Blades of Steel - Konami; 1987<em>  
>Super Contra - Konami; 1988 (settings edited to allow 7 lives per player, and 5 shared continues)<br>Final Fight - Capcom; 1989  
>Ivan 'Ironman' Stewart's Super Off Road - Leland Corporation; 1989<p>

**THE GREAT 90s**  
>Sugar Rush - TobiKomi; 1997 (twin cabinet with 2 players; new racers daily)<br>_Rampart - Atari Games; 1990_  
>Street Fighter II: The World Warrior - Capcom; 1991<br>Knights of the Round - Capcom; 1991  
>The King of Dragons - Capcom; 1991<br>Captain Commando - Capcom; 1991  
>NBA Jam - Midway; 1993<br>Daytona USA - Sega; 1993 (twin cabinet with 2 players)  
>Alien vs. Predator - Capcom; 1994<br>_Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 - Midway; 1995 _**(WARNING: NOT INTENDED FOR CHILDREN OR THE FAINTHEARTED. THE STAFF CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY PERSONAL PROBLEMS THAT MAY OCCUR. WE DON'T NEED ANY SCORPIONS OR SUB-ZEROES, OR EVEN KANOS RUNNING AMOK UNCHECKED, AND OF COURSE, WE DON'T WANT ANY LAWSUITS EITHER. THANKS. -Dr. Crygor)**  
>Cruis'n World - Midway; 1996 (two twin cabinets linked for 4 players)<br>NFL Blitz 2000 - Midway; 1999

**2000 AND BEYOND**  
>Hero's Duty - TobiKomi; 2012<br>Soul Calibur II - Namco; 2002_  
><em>Silver Strike Bowling - Incredible Technologies; 2004  
>Golden Tee Fore! Complete - Incredible Technologies; 2005<br>Time Crisis 4 - Namco; 2006  
>Aliens: Extermination - Global VR; 2006<br>Primeval Hunt - Sega; 2008  
><em>Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion - Namco; 2008<br>_Rambo - Sega; 2009  
><em>NASCAR Team Racing - Global VR; 2010<em>  
>Terminator Salvation - Raw Thrills; 2010<br>Pac-Man Battle Royale - Namco; 2011

On the 3D racing games, Blaze Bomber and Penny could only fit in one twin cabinet per game to save space, although it is possible to have more than 2 players if said cabinets are linked together (for example, _Daytona USA_ can support up to 8 players at once). For _Cruis'n World_, they were able to fit in another twin cabinet they also ordered, so it could have up to 4 players simultaneously. Simply put, the game was originally restricted to 2 players five months ago, but not anymore since Blaze and Penny used WarioWare's funds to expand Diamond Arcade World. On the other hand, the decision on how many single cabinets of _NASCAR Team Racing_ to order for multiplayer purposes was perhaps their biggest challenge yet. The three things to consider were the number of outlets the surge protector in the _2000 and Beyond_ section can hold safely at once, as well as the amount of money it would cost to have a maximum number of ten cabinets for 10 players, and finally, the free space available due to some other arcade games being quite big themselves (i.e. _Hero's Duty_). Therefore, Blaze and Penny decided to keep it simple and have two single cabinets linked instead for 2 players.

[End BGM]  
>[Interlude BGM: Lair of the Giant Snake (Wario Land II)]<p>

Meanwhile in the underworld, the Chaotic Bombers - sans their leader Warlock Bomber - were in dire need of a plan to get around the fact that their digital selves are imprisoned in Sugar Rush's Fungeon with glitch-proof cufflinks. When word of that spread to Warlock, he insisted that from now on they do things his way, and to never again attempt to conquer Game Central Station without his guidance and/or Purple Basilisk's say-so. Therefore, he ordered the other Chaotic Bombers to bring out a machine Purple Basilisk was said to have worked on for some time. There were three different settings on the machine that the user can adjust to their liking: humans, Bombermen, and game characters. Its third setting, however, requires zapping an arcade cabinet with the characters inside, regardless of which game they originated from - and said characters have to be present while the cabinet is being zapped, or the effects won't work. Of course, this means the Chaotic Bombers can't tell whether the characters are present or not since their previous defeat resulted in a ban from Game Central Station, for they were classified as viruses because of their attack.

Now, their first order of business was to get back at Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sergeant Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun for kicking them out of the Game Central Station at Blaze Bomber's Diamond Arcade World. Intent on getting even without being noticed by anyone, much less the local authorities, they waited until closing time at night before coming out to do their worst.

Later that evening, some of the folks were still in the arcade building, including the WarioWare staff members. Wario and Mona, however, went to Wario Park with me, Ami, Bill Rizer, and Lance Bean for some rollercoaster rides, go-karting, and even laser tag. As for Arctic Bomber, she checked out _Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3_ and _Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion_ with Wario's fraternity brothers, Billy and Sid. Neither one cared who was better at fighting games, though they did get into _NFL Blitz 2000 _afterwards. When it was closing time, everyone except Blaze Bomber left the building, while the Chaotic Bombers came out from the underworld to commence Operation: Nightmare Zone.

Warlock Bomber began, "As soon as we shoot the ray from Purple Basilisk's Nightmare-Inducer through the glass doors, Ralph and his pals will be so scared they'll never mess up our plans again!"

"Bah," contradicted Boxer Bomber. "I think we oughta try it out on all six of those nosy Contras firsthand! Look, Blaze Bomber's got his back turned!"

"No," denied Trigger Bomber, "we zap _Fix-It Felix Jr._, _Sugar Rush_, and _Hero's Duty_ first! Then we can go after Aaron, Ami, Bill, Lance, Blaze, and Arctic. It'll be quick, I promise!"

The Punching Ring King snorted. "Okay, fine!"

"Shhh!" Mosquito Bomber hushed quietly. "We can't have Blaze hearing us!"

"Don't shush me, you-" Before Boxer could finish his sentence, Siren Bomber plastered his face with one of her bombs, shutting him up instantly.

"No wonder people sometimes compare you with Balrog."

"Warlock, you've got the settings on arcade game characters, right?" asked Mosquito.

"Yep, and we're good to go!" The leader chuckled deviously. "Their end is nigh!"

[End BGM]

But just as the Chaotic Bombers prepared to pull the trigger, an unknown force switched the device's settings to Bombermen without their knowledge while Blaze Bomber casually got out a mirror to reflect its Ripple Laser-like ray back at them through the glass doors. In a state of panic, they wondered who was messing with the Nightmare-Inducer, but as they were about to fall asleep, they immediately cleared out and hid themselves in a dark alley.

"Whoever messed with our master's invention...is gonna pay dearly..." said Siren Bomber, yawning in between her words.

"Can't cast my spells like this...gotta stay awake..." murmured Warlock Bomber.

"Ah, no sweat, Warlock!" commented Mosquito Bomber. "That thing can't put me...to...sleep..."

One by one, the Chaotic Bombers fell asleep next to a dumpster, having been affected by their own Nightmare-Inducer. Warlock Bomber began to dream that he and Purple Basilisk were in a court of law with Blaze Bomber as the judge.

* * *

><p>[Event BGM: The Returners (Final Fantasy VI)]<p>

"The court will now come to order," announced the benevolent judge. "Purple Basilisk and Warlock Bomber, you are both charged with the following crimes: attempted murder, property damage, Black Magic abuse, conspiring with the Cy-Bugs to destroy Game Central Station, bombing without a license, _and_ bombing with a license! Well, how do you plead?"

"Red Falcon and his Hate Bombers made us do those things!" whimpered Purple Basilisk. "We're innocent, really!"

"And how does the jury find the defendants?"

The "jury" consisted of 14 other people that also defeated the bad guys now and then besides Blaze Bomber. The bottom row consisted of me, Ami, Bill, Lance, Arctic Bomber, Wario, and Mona. Seated on the top row were 9-Volt, Phoebe, Cheerful White, Cute Pink, Yuffie Kisaragi, Kat, and Ana. Without delay, we all shouted "Guilty, guilty, guilty!" in unison.

Warlock, however, had something else in mind. "Hey, wait a minute! Why should we be scared? I'm the Black Wizard of Destruction for cryin' out loud! This'll turn things around in our favor!" In an attempt to escape this nightmare, he cast Thundaga on the jury only to have it reflected back at him and Purple Basilisk for twice the damage. "AACK! Perhaps I spoke too soon..."

"I hate to break it to you," I warned, "but this is why we, the jury of the people, come prepared so no innocent lives are ever harmed during the court session."

"You can trick us with your Reflect spell, Warlock Bomber," said Ami. "Now take it!"

"I say we throw these scumbags into the pit!" Bill suggested. "They'll think twice before attacking Earth again."

Purple Basilisk gasped in a panicked manner. "No! Not into the Pit! IT BURNS!"

"Sorry," disagreed Lance, "but you'll just have to cope without Red Falcon and his lackeys."

"Wait, I have a better idea. How about we banish them into _this_ instead?" With that said, Arctic Bomber pulled out a _Dora the Explorer_ storybook. "Never leave without getting it enchanted at Ashley's mansion."

"No, not that!" panicked Warlock Bomber. "We'd rather be banished back into the underworld!"

"I hate that franchise!" complained Purple Basilisk. "No war, no destruction, no nothing! What do they do for fun?!"

In response to the complaints, Blaze Bomber said sternly, "Well, that's just too bad. I, the honorable Judge Blaze Bomber, hereby sentence you to serve eternity inside the storybook as the recurring antagonists alongside Swiper, whilst stripped of your dark powers permanently." Though he also didn't like _Dora the Explorer_, Blaze didn't mind having Purple Basilisk and Warlock Bomber banished there for their crimes against man and Bomber alike. Thus, Warlock Bomber's nightmare came to a close as soon as the banishment occurred.

[End BGM]

"Anything but that...anything..." Warlock murmured in his sleep, followed by Boxer.

"Gonna pound Ralph real good...can't let him out-box me..."

* * *

><p>[Fight BGM: Birdie's Theme (Street Fighter Alpha)]<p>

In the Punching Ring King's nightmare, which resembled a boxing ring anyone would see in _Punch-Out!_, he was standing in the blue corner with Warlock, Trigger, Siren, and Mosquito as his cornermen. The first thing he saw was Zangief in the center of the ring, acting as the referee. He announced with a thick Russian accent, "In blue corner, clothed in silver armor at 6 feet and 3 inches high, and weighing over 298 pounds, we give you Boxer Bomber, the Punching Ring King."

The crowd, consisting of several "bad guy" characters from various arcade games, booed him and his comrades. Even King Hippo, Bald Bull, and Mr. Sandman wanted to see him defeated for the crook that he was. "And fighting out of red corner, wearing same color I do and standing over nine feet tall, weighing a whopping total of 643 pounds, all hail undefeated champion of Game Central Station: Wreck-It Ralph!"

The crowd, including Ralph's "cornermen" - Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun - cheered for the opponent, albeit much to Boxer Bomber's annoyance. "Bah! That overgrown foo couldn't box his way out of a paper bag! I fail to see why this is a nightmare on my part...it should be _his_ instead! Heh heh, this is gonna be fun..."

Before the fight began, Zangief whispered something to Ralph that Boxer couldn't comprehend. "Okay," said the heavyset man, "here we go."

Thus did Ralph and Boxer touch each other's boxing gloves, followed by one of the "bad guys" ringing the bell. "Let's do it! Come out and fight like a Bomberman!"

"Sure..." Boxer said slyly.

In a flash, the Punching Ring King opened up with some KO punches of his own, followed by a series of uppercuts. Ralph, however, was ready for it and countered these attempts with a clinch and some headbutts of his own. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"You like headbutting people with no remorse," retorted Ralph, "now let's see you take it!"

"Oh yeah?! You're lucky I don't have any visible teeth, so I'll just try that instead!" Boxer broke free of the clinch and jumps over, clasping his boxing gloves on both sides of Ralph's head and pulled his ears, dragging him to the ground.

Trigger Bomber cheered for his comrade. "Yeah! Show those ungrateful cheaters why they can't stop us from conquering Game Central Station!"

Felix gasped in fear. "Oh my land! It looked like Boxer Bomber bit Ralph's ears!"

"Not exactly, but that still counts as a cheap tactic," commented Calhoun.

Zangief came back into the ring and called a warning against the rule-breaker. "Looks like we have personal foul on our hands because of dirty Boxer Bomber. And what do we do to heartless cheaters and crooks like Boxer Bomber?"

"We knock 'em away really good!" Vanellope beamed excitedly.

"Ralph should be punished, not Boxer!" Trigger contradicted stubbornly. "He kept butting him like crazy! This is his career as the reigning champion of the Underworld Boxing Association! He can't go on if that freakishly-big jerk keeps on butting him over and over!"

"Actually, here's the spoiler, frown-face: we're letting Ralph headbutt your guy unpunished because you've all been mean to everyone in the arcade!"

In the meantime, King Hippo strapped Boxer Bomber's feet to the canvas with some duct tape, while Bald Bull and Mr. Sandman restrained the other Chaotic Bombers with Edi E's handcuffs to make sure they didn't pull a fast one on anybody. On Ralph's corner, Andore (who resembled Andre the Giant) gave him a king-sized football helmet to put on so he wouldn't hurt his head trying to headbutt Boxer Bomber out of the arena. Then he charged up for a super headbutt like a bull, much to the Chaotic Bombers' exasperation, and slammed Boxer with a tremendous crash, sending him flying all the way out of the building through the ceiling. In the end, Zangief declared Ralph the winner by knockout, drawing Boxer's nightmare to a close.

[End BGM]

"Cheaters...they're all friggin' cheaters...thinking they can use _my_ own tactics against me..."

Siren Bomber was next to mumble in her sleep. "Gotta get away...gotta get away..."

* * *

><p>[Alert BGM: Heart-pumping (Mario Party 4)]<p>

Now it was Siren's turn to face her nightmare, whilst crying out for help. She was on the run from a group of generic Bombermen, each dressed up like police officers, when suddenly she ran into Sergeant Calhoun. Though it seemed unusual to see the non-playable protagonist of _Hero's Duty_ outside her own game in a place like this, Siren didn't care too much about it when she just wanted to get out of here and back to reality.

"Hey! Hey you! Do you know how I can leave this whacked-out dream? C'mon, help me! I promise to stop stalking your husband anymore!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the only way out is to get bombed," answered Calhoun.

"Noooooo!"

As the Singing Beauty ran away screaming for her life, she wound up in a candy forest to hide herself, dodging Cherry Bombs and cannonballs launched in her direction. Unfortunately, she accidentally tripped over a ledge and fell into a lake full of taffy. "Ewww! My dress is completely covered in taffy! Wait till I get my hands on that overblown, conceited bimbo!"

Calhoun stopped by to see her, having heard everything she just said. "You seem to be describing yourself pretty well, Siren."

"Grrr! You won't be so pretty when I'm through with you! Take this!" She got out a lit bomb and threw it at Calhoun, only for it to land a few feet away from her intended target instead due to being stuck in taffy, rolling on the ground just a little bit before it stopped.

"Shouldn't throw your toys around like that. Seriously, you need to chill way down on kidnapping Felix for his hammer."

"I will NOT chill out until I take his hammer for myself, then my master's empire will be rendered invincible, and you can't stop me! No one can stop me! Who made you the boss of Game Central Station?!"

Calhoun picked up the bomb, twisted it around on her index finger like a basketball, and threw it in a curveball fashion back at Siren Bomber, blowing her away. "There. That'll learn her for being such a spoiled brat, thinking she can get away with kidnapping my husband."

[End BGM]

Right after the Singing Beauty was blown up, her nightmare ended like the other two Chaotic Bombers who were still asleep. It was almost midnight, and yet hardly anybody in Diamond City noticed the bad guys sleeping in the dark alley. Trigger Bomber began to mumble, his turn coming up in a matter of seconds. "No...I don't wanna play...I don't wanna play that twisted game..."

* * *

><p>His dream consisted of a distant land in medieval times, separated in three places by a narrow river. He was stationed in an orange castle, while a cyborg-like fighter with a goatee and bald head, clad in black, took the other side of the land in a red castle. Fix-It Felix Jr., however, took residence on the north side in a blue castle. "Eh? Who's this guy in the red castle?"<p>

"Who, me?" asked the cybernetic being. "The name's Kano, and I'm from _Mortal Kombat_. My code may say I'm the ruthless leader of the Black Dragon, but I'm not above blowing my opponents away in _Rampart_ between gaming hours."

"_Rampart_? But I don't know how to play this game!"

"Felix does, but just between you and me, I'm better than him...and that goes double for you. Well, don't look at me funny. This is your nightmare, not mine or his."

Trigger Bomber slapped his forehead, his opponent having driven the point home. "D'oh! This is not gonna go well...now how about we try _Super Off Road_ instead? It's less violent because I want out of this nightmare now!"

"Sorry, but this is a _Rampart_ nightmare," said Felix. "Place your cannons, everyone!"

[Event BGM: What a Mess! (Mario Party 7)]

Although the tower defense game can be played solo against a never-ending fleet of attacking ships whilst repairing any damage the fort sustains, _Rampart_ is typically more fun with two or three players (the home versions only supported two). Each player is in control of a set of castle, which they must defend, by alternately shooting at attacking ships or other players and repairing any damage done to them within a time limit. Only by surrounding the castle with well-built walls during the repair phase can the player stay alive for the next attack phase. As soon as the three opponents finished placing their cannons, the unseen commander/announcer commenced the attack phase by ordering everyone to fire away. Trigger Bomber may be a "trigger-happy" Chaotic Bomber, but his lack of knowledge in _Rampart_ got him spooked. In fact, he hated being gunned down like crazy himself. While he did some damage to Kano's castle walls, Felix was able to destroy most of his with Calhoun's guidance, even though Kano claimed to be better than the other two.

The result of the battle after about three rounds was disastrous on Trigger Bomber's part, for he did awful at utterly destroying his opponents' castle walls. It became obvious that in reality, he sucked at shooting things from far distances whilst timing them right simultaneously; shooting up-close like crazy was what he did best unlike Sniper Bomber (one of Red Falcon's loyal Hate Bombers). Since he lost, Kano restrained him with a set of chains and took him to a nearby ship. Then he pulled out an epee and jabbed Trigger's butt repeatedly to make him walk the plank.

[End BGM]

"OW! Watch it, Kano!"

"Ehh, quit your whining! It may not be in my character to do that because fatalities are my way of finishing an opponent, but in this case, I'm making an exception, so off you go! Unless of course you want me to pull your steel heart out..."

"No, not that! Oh fine, I'll walk the freakin' plank, but mark my words, I am gonna-YEOWCH! That really stings, you know!"

Felix and Calhoun, on the other hand, were sitting on lawn chairs away from the plank. "Popcorn?" he asked his wife.

"Nah, I'm good."

Trigger Bomber's nightmare ended just as he was finally struck out of the plank and into the river below. In reality, he was still mumbling in his sleep just like Warlock, Boxer, and Siren. It was about midnight when Mosquito Bomber's nightmare came into fruition in her mind...

* * *

><p><em>Live from Sugar Bowl-O-Rama, we hereby welcome you to Sugar Rush's first Bowl Over event, wherein the finest racers take turns teaching evildoers a lesson in humility for their crimes against the kingdom! Here's your host: President Vanellope von Schweetz!<em>

Various candy citizens cheered after the unseen announcer finished the opening as Vanellope walked on in to welcome everyone, including the other _Sugar Rush_ racers. That's when it hit Mosquito Bomber as soon as she saw Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun amongst the audience: she was on the other end of a bowling lane with Warlock, Boxer, Siren, and Trigger, all transformed into bowling pins with their faces visible! They were stacked with five other pins in a triangular formation, much to her humiliation.

[Announcement BGM: Battle Mini-game (Mario Party 5)]

"Hello, fellow racers!" The group waved back at Vanellope cheerfully as she announced her presence. "Today we have a super-special event similar to ten-pin bowling, except everyone gets unlimited frames with two chances each to knock down as many pins as possible with a bowling ball. Of course, since this is _Sugar Rush_, we're using big gumballs instead - well, they're not _that_ big like on a racetrack, but you get the picture. Speaking of unlimited frames, the ultimate goal is to bowl over five certain pins, who just so happen to be the infamous Chaotic Bombers in disguise, to teach them what happens when evildoers commit crimes in our fair kingdom! Why don't you start us off, Jubileena?"

Jubileena Bing-Bing spun around once and gave a peace sign."You can count on me, Vanellope!"

On the other end of the lane, Warlock Bomber groaned, "Ugh, this is humiliating!"

"I know, right?" agreed Mosquito Bomber. "These hyperactive kids have gone crazy!"

Vanellope called out to the audience once more, "Okay fellas, here's Jubileena Bing-Bing on the candy lanes. Ahem...MUSIC!"

[End BGM]  
>[Event BGM: Going for the Coins (Mario Party 2)]<p>

The cherry-themed racer picked up a gumball that matched her color as soon as Vanellope blew the whistle. She took her aim as the five Chaotic Bombers started hopping around the other end of the lane, hoping she wouldn't knock them over. Then she stepped forward a few times and rolled the ball down the lane, just barely able to get three standard pins. On her second try, however, she managed to knock Warlock and Boxer down along with two other pins, leaving the whole group with only three more Chaotic Bombers to bowl over.

"Aww! I guess I need some practice..."

"Don't worry about it, Jubie," assured Vanellope. "In this bowling game, we all win when we knock out the rest of those evil Bombers!"

Taffyta Muttonfudge, the self-proclaimed best racer in _Sugar Rush_, smirked in agreement. "Then I guess it's up to me. Stay sweet, you guys, 'cause the Pink Lightning's gonna strike them out!"

"Oh noes, that girl's gonna murder us!" Trigger wailed mockingly. "Somebody please save us! HA HA HA HA HA! Hey, Taffyta! You suck!"

Siren hopped around tauntingly. "Yeah, there's no way you'll-AAAAH!" During Taffyta's turn, she aimed her gumball just right and knocked all the pins down...except for Mosquito Bomber.

"Darn you, Mosquito Bomber! Hold still!" She tried it again only to miss by a few inches, and huffed in disappointment. "Stupid pin! Rancis, punish her for me, okay?"

"Silly Rancis Fluggerbutter can't catch me!" taunted Mosquito.

"Don't listen to that insect-loving brat, Rancis," said Vanellope. "You can get her, we know you can!"

Candlehead, one of Taffyta's close friends besides Rancis, jumped excitedly like a cheerleader. "Bowl a strike for me too! Go Rancis!"

"Yeah...you're right! Here I go!"

The peanut butter-themed racer stepped up with a color-matching gumball in his hands, albeit a little nervous, claiming it had been a while since Vanellope invited him, Candlehead, and Taffyta to _Silver Strike Bowling_ in Game Central Station. Regardless, he tried his best despite getting a gutterball on his first try; he picked up by getting 8 pins, but also missed Mosquito Bomber.

Fortunately for him, Candlehead didn't plan on letting him down. "I'll help you, Rancis! Candlehead to the rescue!"

"Good thing. That pesky pin's being persistent with her jumping!"

"Not anymore. Look, she's stuck in the center with all the regular pins! We can get a strike now!"

Vanellope turned to the audience with some exciting news. "We may have a finisher on our hands, 'cause Rancis and Candlehead are about to give a final showstopper in the name of _Sugar Rush_!"

The two racers held the gumball with both hands on each side, confident they'd finish the event in style. Once they were ready, Candlehead asked, "Are you ready, Rancis? We'll get the ball rolling on the count of 3."

"I'm ready whenever you are," he answered. "Mosquito and the other Chaotic Bombers need to learn their place."

On the other side of the lane, Mosquito Bomber panicked at her inevitable defeat. "Uh-oh! I'm trapped! I gotta get outta this crazy nightmare!"

"Too bad," taunted Taffyta, "because the only way out is to get bowled over! Light 'em up, Rancis and Candlehead!"

By her command, the kids uttered simultaneously, "1, 2, 3...SWING!" To emphasize the last word, they rolled the ball together!

"YEEEEK!" shrieked Mosquito. "Get away, get away, get away..." But struggle as she could, she was finally defeated along with her bowled-over comrades as the bowling ball-sized gumball knocked down every pin standing, including her, for a strike, thus bringing a conclusion to the Bowl Over event in style as the crowd cheered for the racers.

[End BGM]  
>[Victory BGM: A Ways to Go (Mario Party 2)]<p>

Rancis was the first to jump for joy. "Alright! We won!"

Candlehead clapped her hands with glee. "YAY! WE GOT A STRIKE! See, I told you we'd get it!" She hugged him tightly, dotting his cheeks with her sloppy kisses.

"Aw geez, you're making me blush..." he said sheepishly.

Vanellope congratulated her friends with a group hug. "You did pretty awesome! Don't worry, Candlehead, I'm not jealous."

"Me neither. Now we're both Rancis's best friends! YIPPEE!" Candlehead and Vanellope kissed the boy's cheeks at once, making him blush a brighter red.

"Girls, girls, take it easy. We're just a bunch of kids, that's all."

Vanellope giggled playfully. "We know that, g'doi! You'll always be a winner in our books."

"You're a sweet person," added Candlehead, "and that's why Vanellope and I love you as our best friend."

Taffyta couldn't help but congratulate her close friends in spite of wanting to defeat all the Chaotic Bombers first. "Okay, I'll admit it. You did good, Rancis...and I love you as friend too."

[End BGM]

* * *

><p>Back in reality, the Chaotic Bombers were still fast asleep in the dark alley at around 1:00 AM when Arctic Bomber showed up, holding out a special cap in her hands. "Heh, that'll show them what happens when they attempt to induce nightmares upon us good guys. The Vanish Cap sure works wonders when the time is right, though I kinda wish I was able to see what they were dreaming about. Oh well..."<p>

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
>Warlock Bomber - JOHN DIMAGGIO<br>Boxer Bomber - BOB CARTER  
>Siren Bomber - RACHAEL MACFARLANE<br>Trigger Bomber - DONALD BROWN  
>Mosquito Bomber - LAUREN TOM<br>Wreck-It Ralph - JOHN C. REILLY  
>Vanellope von Schweetz - SARAH SILVERMAN<br>Fix-It Felix Jr. - JACK MCBRAYER  
>Sergeant Calhoun - JANE LYNCH<br>Taffyta Muttonfudge - MINDY KALING  
>Candlehead - KATIE LOWES<br>Rancis Fluggerbutter - JAMIE ELMAN  
>Jubileena Bing-Bing - JOSIE TRINIDAD<br>Aaron (me) - MYSELF  
>Ami - JANICE KAWAYE<br>Bill Rizer - BOB BUCHHOLZ  
>Lance Bean - SYLVESTER STALLONE<br>Blaze Bomber - SCOTT MENVILLE  
>Arctic Bomber - GREY DELISLE<br>Zangief - RICH MOORE  
>Kano - BRIAN KESINGER<br>Purple Basilisk - STEVEN JAY BLUM

[End Credits]

* * *

><p>Boy, that sure was fun. :) In fact, I think I had a great time writing this short fic, and I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
